Headline News - June 2007
Travel Warning Issued Posted By: Wik'ikik Article: JUN07-1 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Fri Jun 01 17:27:03 3007 ENAJ, SIVAD - Word comes from the Sivadian office that its citizens are urgently advised to avoid any travel to La Terre at the present time due to the present political instability of the planet and its rising tensions with New Luna. If travel within the region is unavoidable, citizens are asked to voluntarily inform the Foreign Office of travel plans. Sources confirm that it has been a day of feverish activity within the foreign office as Dame Ramlan has sought conference with political representatives from OATO member worlds. Audrey Bench, SBS Underground Explosion Causes Sewer Back up! Posted By: Keller Article: JUN07-2 Reported To: INN Reported On: Demaria Reported At: Sat Jun 02 10:39:40 3007 New Alhira, Demaria. Just after 8am, New Alhira time, panicked calls flooded the emergency call center, reporting a loud noise from underground that was first believed to have been a terrorist attack. The cause behind the explosions was a transient Qua known as Sindri Waerins Flarei, that was apparently attempting to hunt rats in the sewer for food, when his careless handling of a shotgun contributed to a methane gas pocket detonating. The explosion then caused a massive build up of pressure that forced some toilets in the general area to back up. While there has no substantial damage caused to the main sewer lines, those businesses and person living in close proximity to where the explosion was centered, have been advised to take care when using the lavatory. Glitch bankrupts New Valsho casinos Posted By: Brody Article: JUN07-3 Reported To: INN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Sat Jun 02 11:55:15 3007 NEW VALSHO, ANTIMONE - At exactly 9:23:06 p.m. local time Friday night, all electronic blackjack machines in the 67 casinos lining New Valsho's main avenues generated winning hands and paid out precisely 922,660 credits per machine.The final payout, all-told: Nearly 6.2-billion credits.None of the casinos carry that much available cash on hand - and, given their Timonae ownership, leaving much to chance, none were insured against such a predicament.Effective immediately, all the casinos are closed as the world deals with this massive blow to what was formerly the most lucrative facet of its economy. Winston Thatcher considering casino buyout Posted By: Brody Article: JUN07-4 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Jun 02 13:11:47 3007 Ynos, Sivad - In wake of the New Valsho casino collapse, sources within the holding company Winston Thatcher are saying a casino buyout is being considered. When asked about this, spokeswoman Lindsay Algat answered, "It is too early to discuss potential acquisitions within a potentially unstable market." Casino owners on Antimone have not yet commented on if an offer has been made or mentioned.Winston Thatcher is wholly owned by Sivadian businessman Andrew Long. Malfunction wrecks Specialist batches Posted By: Brody Article: JUN07-5 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Jun 03 20:48:57 3007 GRAND ENAJ, SIVAD - Computer-controlled temperature systems in a Sivtek embryo storage building malfunctioned earlier today, resulting in the overheating of more than 500,000 frozen Specialist embryos.Initial estimates suggest the value of the ruined embryos as somewhere in the neighborhood of $12.5-billion yojj-sterling."We are, of course, insured against such events," said chairman emeritus Peter Delarme. "However, it is rather distressing to suffer a setback like this in our industry."Technicians report that the embryos, normally kept at sub-zero temperatures, had been heated to 92.266 degrees Fahrenheit before the mishap was discovered. Automated mining drills lost deep in asteroid Posted By: Brody Article: JUN07-6 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Mon Jun 04 19:21:37 3007 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR - The mining asteroid known as U-1K7, which belongs to Syaruchkev Enterprises, is for now virtually un-mineable due to the loss of a dozen high-tech automated drilling units.Between shifts last night, the drills activated simultaneously and burrowed to a depth of 922.66 meters - taking them out of the surface of the rock and into open space, where the drills suffered critical malfunctions and locked up beyond repair.Each drill was worth an estimated $10-million credits. Although the company is insured against such problems, Syaruchkev representatives acknowledge that fiscal losses will be closer to the neighborhood of $100-million due to loss of productivity. It is expected to take three months to replace and recalibrate the drills. Heat puts scare in spaceport Posted By: Brody Article: JUN07-7 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Mon Jun 04 21:47:10 3007 GREENVILLE, NEW LUNA - The decontamination corridor for the local spaceport went into lockdown mode this afternoon for about 9 minutes and 23 seconds.During the lockdown, the spaceport's circulation system switched from cool to hot. Temperatures inside the corridor rose to a reported 92.6 degrees Fahrenheit.At that point, the system switched back to cooling and the doors opened. No injuries were reported to INN as a result of this incident. No cause has yet been determined. Computerized cab crash kills 3 Posted By: Brody Article: JUN07-8 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Tue Jun 05 18:03:28 3007 HESPERIA, MARS - An automated hovercab careened out of control on Avocet Boulevard, accelerated dramatically, and slammed into an elevated walkway pylon.A lone passenger and two pedestrians were killed in the crash. Three pedestrians were badly injured. The pylon held against the impact without any indication of lasting damage, save for a few dents and scraped red paint.Authorities reported that the cab's black box indicated that it had reached more than 92 mph before the crash. Electronic mayhem disrupts news service Posted By: Brody Article: JUN07-9 Reported To: INN Reported On: Waldheim Reported At: Tue Jun 05 18:45:14 3007 NEW BERLIN, WALDHEIM - Nine offices on the 22nd floor of the Arlo Schatz Building in downtown New Berlin were affected by glitches just after 9:23 a.m. this morning.The Interstellar News Network keeps its bureau among those offices. The bureau lost connection to the Infomatrix for about 10 minutes, causing a backlog of data outflow and inadvertantly leading to the erasure of pending paycheck transaction for more than 30 employees.The building at 66 Honzen Strauss has been checked by technicians who determined that whatever caused the disruption no longer seems to be active. No evidence has been found to suggest external tampering or hacking within INN's computer systems. Scholar shares significance of numbers Posted By: Brody Article: JUN07-10 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Jun 07 08:24:08 3007 GRAND ENAJ, SIVAD - The mysterious numbers - 92266 - turning up in recent interstellar mishaps could be an anniversary or it could be something of more spiritual significance.So says Professor E. R. Padingwary of the University of Enaj social anthropology department."Many have pointed to the possibility that this marks the date of Emperor Nero of Rome forming the first Legion," Padingwary said. "But within the Bible, one may discover another significance for these numbers."The number 2, for example, denotes division and opposition. Six is known as the "human number," for it is written that man was created on the sixth day. And the number 9 is the most ominous of the trio: It represents "finality of judgment."Padingwary noted the numbers could also be from a winning lottery ticket, a locker combination, or the birthday of some overgrown prankster born in 2966. "In the end, it may be that these numbers mean nothing more than each of us brings to them," the professor said. PDA owner deluged by data Posted By: Brody Article: JUN07-11 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Thu Jun 07 08:37:12 3007 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR - Dante Stavros, the current proprietor of the Rockhopper Tavern, won't turn his datapad on again until he gets a new account."They're flooding me with posts! Damned spammers," Stavros complained. "It was funny the first couple of times. Now, it just gets crazy." His PDA, under account number 92266, has been the target for millions of electronic messages from people who jumped to the conclusion that the recent spate of electronic mishaps using the numbers 92266 might have had their source in a specific datapad."It wasn't me!" Stavros insists. "I can mix drinks and show people a good time. I am no devious criminal mastermind." Union Rep Steps Down! Posted By: Keller Article: JUN07-12 Reported To: INN Reported On: Waldheim Reported At: Fri Jun 08 20:37:25 3007 New Berlin, Waldheim Former New Lunite Rebel and Union Representative, Julia Franis Hart, has apparently stepped down from her position as Union Representative for one of the larger production companies on Waldheim. While Mrs Hart hasn't given an exact reason, it is believed that she is giving up her second attempt at politics to pursue another line of work. She has commented that 'conflicts of interest and internal politics' have contributed to her sudden change of career. Being credited with the design and overseeing the construction of the People's Army of New Luna' bunker fortifications, it is believed that she has been contracted to draft up the designs for a high security building somewhere within the Orion Arm. Rashes form mysterious numbers Posted By: Brody Article: JUN07-13 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Sun Jun 10 22:26:30 3007 GREENVILLE, NEW LUNA - Dozens of New Lunite citizens checked into local hospitals and clinics, complaining of itchy red rashes on arms, legs, and torso.Examining doctors confirmed: The rashes, a genetically engineered form of dermatitis, appeared in the shapes of the numbers 9, 22, and 66."The condition appears to be temporary and is treatable with calamine lotion," said Dr. Lowell Scranton of the Greenville Shoreside Clinic. "It is in no way life-threatening."New Luna authorities suspect the dermatitis was introduced to the population on the same day as the recent incident involving the mishap in the spaceport's decontamination corridor. Carnivalis Gone Bankrupt Posted By: Joker Article: JUN07-14 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Mon Jun 11 11:46:11 3007 Lydia Martine, CEO of Carnivalis Cruise Lines issued a statement today announcing the bankruptcy of her business. This announcement comes in the wake of a long campaign of negative press regarding her marriage to Jeff Ryan, among other things."I am afraid I must announce that Carnivalis is closing down. Market trends and competition have turned what was once the leader in its field into a company too deeply in the red to continue. Having conferred with the people with a vested interest in the company, we have decided to cut our losses, pay off our remaining debt by selling off all the ships but the Masquerade, and give what's left to our employees for their faithful service. Thank you."Following the statement came a full report regarding the company's financial state, which came as a suprise to most. Even as cancellations were on the rise, reservations dropped off, no doubt a product of cut-rate competition springing up, and the aforementioned smear campaign that focused on Martine's supposed betrayal of her home planet, Mars. New Luna and Quaquan Sign Treaty Posted By: Wik'ikik Article: JUN07-15 Reported To: INN Reported On: Quaquan Reported At: Mon Jun 11 17:50:09 3007 FOUR CORNERS, QUAQUAN - Governor Eldridge Seale and the Tribal Elders of Quaquan have signed a comprehensive military and economic treaty. According to the Governor's office, the treaty will entail a sharing of technology, intelligence, military aid, and a lowering of tariffs between the two non-OATO worlds for key goods, as well as an extradition agreement. Governor Seale hailed the treaty as something long coming. "Our worlds are so similar in so many ways that it seems right that we should be allied, but sometimes the most logical agreements are the most difficult to come to. We look forward to a long, fruitful friendship with our brother Quaquan."When asked if this treaty was linked to the recent posturing between New Luna and La Terre, Seale noted, "We've been working on a treaty with Quaquan at some level for years now. This has nothing to do with the issues within the La Terre government." New Luna issues travel warning Posted By: Wik'ikik Article: JUN07-16 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Tue Jun 12 17:52:33 3007 GREENVILLE, NEW LUNA - The governor's office has issued a warning to New Luna citizens, advising them against visiting La Terre under any circumstances. This is due to the over two hundred New Luna citizens that have gone missing there in the last month, and the tense political situation on the planet. There is a high chance that those that are missing have been killed, said a high-ranking official within the New Luna Government, speaking on the condition of anonymity. Cab crash victims identified Posted By: Brody Article: JUN07-17 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Wed Jun 13 18:47:33 3007 HESPERIA, MARS - All the victims in a recent out-of-control hovercab crash on Mars were key members of a defense contracting team hired by the Solar Republic to develop the new ARMOR project for the Vanguard.Kinnis Harding, the lead developer, was in the cab itself. He was on his way to meet his team near Eris Hall when the cab careened into them, killing several and leaving others badly injured.The crash remains under investigation, but First Consul Darian Ellesmere pulled no punches about the impact of this mishap."The blow to our defense program is significant," he said. "We may be looking at a setback of two, perhaps three years before we can hope to assemble another team of similar quality to the one put together by Mr. Harding." Nearly 100 000 comatose Posted By: Brody Article: JUN07-18 Reported To: INN Reported On: Deserata Reported At: Thu Jun 14 12:47:41 3007 DESERATA - Exactly 92,266 people collapsed and sank into comas at the various Deserata theme parks this afternoon.Initially, first aid workers thought visitors might be suffering from the unseasonably warm temperatures that have dominated the region's weather in recent weeks, but then the medics and workers in air conditioned areas also collapsed.The parks are closed until further notice while unaffected security personnel begin an investigation into the incident.Doctors report that the victims all appear to be stable, but they seek volunteers from throughout the Orion Arm to help care for the afflicted."We have no way of knowing how long these people will remain comatose or what caused them to collapse to begin with," said Doctor Antonio Baldwin of the theme park's medical staff. "We hope to get to the bottom of this as soon as possible."A list of the comatose victims hasn't yet been compiled. Coma victims recover Posted By: Brody Article: JUN07-19 Reported To: INN Reported On: Deserata Reported At: Sat Jun 16 18:01:06 3007 DESERATA - More than 92,000 coma victims on the planet Deserata awoke simultaneously today after the discovery of a transmitter in the planetary spaceport.The transmitter apparently was broadcasting to nanites anchored in the synapses of the victims, programmed with a countdown clock ticking toward the sixth minute of the sixth hour of Sept. 22 of this year.The transmitter self-destructed after its discovery and then the nanites dissolved, allowing the 92,265 survivors to regain consciousness. One victim, an Ungstiri female, died when doctors tried removing the nanite yesterday.The source of the nanites and the purpose of the attack remain unknown. Ships Locking Down Throughout The Orion Arm! Posted By: Keller Article: JUN07-20 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Sun Jun 17 18:54:08 3007 Hesperia, Mars. A previously unknown computer virus is currently sweeping the Orion Arm, locking down ships and sealing them shut. "While some crew may be locked outside, and others are locked in, there isn't any need for concern," stated Professor Galotia, of the University of Mars. "This is not a dangerous virus and it doesn't appear to affect the life support or the more critical systems of the ships that are affected." It is believed that the malicious code was implanted into ships via communication systems. Several planets have already started to double check their programs to see if they have the virus in their systems. Ships Coming Off Lock Down Posted By: Keller Article: JUN07-21 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Sun Jun 17 19:12:17 3007 Hesperia, Mars. As quickly as the virus struck, the virus vanished, with ships throughout the Orion Arm opening their doors after lockdown. "We're at loss to explain it," commented a rather bewildered Professor Galotia. "But I'm sure that in a few hours we will have isolated the offending code and on our way to develop an anti-virus to it." What caused the doors to lock is still unknown. Roswell remembered: Millennial+60 Posted By: Brody Article: JUN07-22 Reported To: INN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Tue Jun 19 18:16:31 3007 LOVELL, LUNA - Earth may still be smothered in plasma storms, but that won't stop Alf Hutchins, a Lunite hobby shop operator, from remembering the historic UFO crash in Roswell, New Mexico.On July 7, Hutchins and dozens of like-minded individuals will re-enact the 1947 wreck (and subsequent alleged cover-up) of an alien spacecraft in the desert southwest."Back then, it was mankind's first hint that there was more than just us out there," Hutchins said. "And we just went and stuck our heads in the sand. It's a cautionary tale. We can't be afraid of what we don't know. We have to embrace it." G'ahnlo reopens trade with La Terre Posted By: Fishbreath Article: JUN07-23 Reported To: INN Reported On: G'ahnlo Reported At: Sun Jun 24 22:23:48 3007 ULBAHNO SUBCITY (G'ahnlo) - After a late-night meeting with representatives from La Terre, the Commerce Council of G'ahnlo issued a statement announcing that it would end the trade embargo with La Terre. In addition, several major G'ahnli corporations, including the owners of Ulbahno Subcity, Ulbahno Holding Corporation, agreed to sign contracts with the La Terran government. Public Accountant Plorubo, who delivered the statement, further stated that "G'ahnlo looks forward to the economic opportunities La Terre's traditionally isolationist stance has thus far kept closed."Andrew Potter, professor emeritus of political science at the University of Enaj, commented that "this is a surprising departure from the majority OATO position. As Ulbahno Holding is one of the most powerful entities on G'ahnlo, its contractual agreements with General Savant amount to a tacit acknowledgement of his legitimacy as a ruler."Dame Amanda Ramlan commented that Sivad's position regarding La Terre has not changed, and declined to make any comment regarding G'ahnlo's new stance. John Osterditch, a representative of General Savant's government, stated, "We are pleased to welcome G'ahnli trade back to our planet, and hope that the renewed relationship with G'ahnlo will open up new economic horizons for both our worlds."- Wesley Blake, INN G'ahnlo Correspondent Victory Parade Fails! Posted By: Joker Article: JUN07-24 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Jun 28 00:48:26 3007 Enja, Sivad--Earlier tonight, one of the various Victory Week parades that have been taking place on Sivad came to a sudden halt with two explosions that took out a great number of bystanders. A third explosion eliminated the SBS crew who were broadcasting the event and the front of Fleming House a few minutes later. SHIELD officers eventually managed to restore order and the wounded have been moved. There are no definite numbers, but the death toll is estimated in the hundreds while the wounded as three times that, most of it due to trampling by the panicked crowd. Those numbers include men, women and children.The blasts have been attributed to explosive devices strategically placed in areas packed with people.Very little else is known about the incident and official sources have released no statements, though several eyewitnesses claim to have seen what looked like a large alien -- a Zangali, Odarite or Demarian perhaps -- running from the scene. Others, of course, claim it was King Neidermeyer himself they saw around. There are even those who swear to have seen a number of shady men around the time of the explosions.Most of the parades scheduled for this week have been cancelled. More information as it becomes available. AES on Tomin Kora Posted By: Dolfan Article: JUN07-25 Reported To: INN Reported On: Tomin Kora Reported At: Thu Jun 28 21:21:32 3007 The Athena Exploration Service yesterday announced plans to not only move its offices to Tomin Kora, but establish a free health clinic in the Warren, a commercial and entertainment district of Shadowheart. The move follows in the wake of unsuccessful efforts this year to reach out to the Ungstiri Citizen's Committee with job openings and to New Luna with an offer of Metazone.According to a press release issued by the AES, the move is in keeping with its tradition of humanitarian service, exemplified by its support of the Sivadian Public Health Service in the search for the ATRV cure. No connection was drawn with the reapparence of Boss Cabrerra in April.The AES is now on the small list of companies that publicly acknowledge investment in development on Tomin Kora. Glorubl Holding Corporation, a G'ahnlo-based business with ties to the Ulbahno subcity, is another. Automated harvesters go haywire! Posted By: Brody Article: JUN07-26 Reported To: INN Reported On: Quaquan Reported At: Fri Jun 29 10:17:52 3007 FOUR CORNERS, QUAQUAN - Six automated harvesters tending to crops on the farming terrace of Four Corners went out of control last night, killing a technician and nearly mowing down an elderly farmer before soldiers disabled two of the machines, causing them to flip end-over-end into a crowd of onlookers. Nine people suffered injuries from cuts and bruises to severed limbs.The harvesters that were chasing the farmer apparently suffered malfunctions, steering wildly off the edge of the canyon rim to their destruction."I was no fan of the big talk about bringing these machines to our world," said the farmer, Edward Blueheel. "They make the hard work easier, yes, but sometimes what makes one thing easy makes another thing harder."The machines, designed by Sivtek, were undergoing performance tests when the mishap occurred."I am a lucky man to be alive today," Blueheel told INN. "Those harvesters were bearing down on me. I thought there was no way I would survive. Either I would be run down or I would have to jump into the canyon. Either way, I had made my peace. And I vowed that if I survived, no devil machines would till my land again when man and ox could still drive a plow." Category:News